Just another Card Game
by Sella94
Summary: 4 new Kings will be born. 4 Courts will fight to the death for the control of Wonderland. You'll have to play by the rules or the Joker will come after you. La morte è sicuro di venire, death is sure to come.
1. Chapter 1

Ok for those of you that already know this story

I rewrote this chapter, cause the other one kind of sucked

Any ways hope you guys enjoy the story

Srry for and misspells and grammar mistakes

I do not own Naruto

enjoy

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years old, always knew he was destined for great things. He never once thought much about life, only knowing that there was something more out there. Born into a wealthy family, he was spoiled rotten, everything he ever wanted was served to him on a silver platter. He was blessed with money, looks and talent, but he wanted more. He wanted more money, more power, a women that could and would fill his wildest dreams, unlike this one next to him.

Taking a sip of his drink, so what if he was only 17 he was rich, looking around at the rest of the group. He was invited by a classmate who's name he didn't bother to remember. His date was cuddling into him, her name he as well couldn't remember. But her cheap perfume and thick make up almost made him gag, but he was an Uchiha they had better class.

They ordered another round of drinks; he owner was a 'personal' friend, ecstatic that he was there. Where ever he was girls followed, shamelessly gawking at him. He could feel their jealous glares as his date planted a kiss on his cheek. He silently wiped the lipstick of his face and got up to leave, he had other things to do.

"Sasuke-kun." the girl called out to him latching herself onto his arm. He grunted as he pulled his arm away, he left the group with the bill and the sobbing girl.

It was a beautiful night outside; all the stars shined brightly even in the city lights. Women of all ages stopped in their tracks as he passed by, it didn't matter if they were married or had a boyfriend, and no women could look over him. Hell even some men wanted him but he didn't flow that way. Before he knew it he was in a park in the very middle of the city, but the lines of trees block the view of the hectic city.

He took a seat on a bench feeling a little dizzy, he always preferred whine over beer of the simple reason, anyone could afford beer only the rich can enjoy a fine wine. He closed his eyes enjoying the night wind.

"Give…card…" Sasuke jumped when he heard gunshots, out of his better judgment he ran towards the source. With every step he took a strange chill would run down his spine, maybe something good would come out of this night after all.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was everything if not a powerful fighter. For crying out loud he was the Knave of Clubs, knight to his lord. He killed hundreds of Blanks in his life time. He even killed a King as ordered from his own. He wasn't going to let an untrained Blank defeat him. He was getting to old for this he thought as he avoided another shot aimed at his head.

"Give me the card!" the Blank shouted, the games have begun and he thinks he is worthy to receive the King's blessing. But this Blank was powerful; Kakashi was having a hard time fighting him off. But, his power had been greatly diminished upon entering the human world again, it's going to take a while until they return but right now he was on his own.

His eyes widened, the little punk pulled out a knife rendering his arm useless. The Blank grinned at him another knife in his hand. "It's over Knave."

Kakashi grunted as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder blocking the Blank. They jumped away from each other, just as Kakashi was about to jump in a bright light shined through his pocket.

"The Card!" the Card of the Black Hearts flew out of his pocket and shined in-between them. The Blank made a grab for it but got a knife to the chest. Kakashi watched the card, the true King was near.

* * *

Sasuke came to a stop when he heard another gun shot, he hid in the trees before moving forward until he reached a small clearing. To his surprise he saw a silvered hair man with a black scarf around his neck and face on the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder which had a long knife embedded into it. The silvered haired man ripped the knife out of his shoulder, using it to block his attacker, a man not much older than Sasuke himself. They pulled away from each other when suddenly a bright light shinned from the silver haired man's pocket.

"The Card!" the attacker shouted when a white card flew out of the first man's pocket, when he made a grab for it, the silver haired man drove the knife into the man's chest.

Sasuke stood there frozen, his ebony eyes on the card in front of him. He could feel it, a strange pull at his soul, a cold and dark feeling, he shivered. It was an amazing feeling, _**Come get me then you stupid boy.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened, _**Don't just stand there like an idiot, **_as the dark voice filled his head, everything around him seemed to stop, even time itself. _**Uchiha Sasuke, and here I thought you were better than that, freezing up like a coward. **_the voice chuckled darkly, _**That's no way for a King to Act! **_

_King, what the hell are you talking about, and how do you know my name? _Sasuke growled in his head, the voice chuckled again, suddenly he was engulfed into the light emitting from the card in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in a white world with boxes everywhere, as far as the eye could see, there was no end to them. "Where the hell am I?" his voice echoed, _**Welcome great King. **_Sasuke turned around to find a dark haired man, who eerily resembled him. But he had longer hair and one long bang cover his right red eye.

"Who the hell are you?" the man chuckled, jumping to a box above him, taking a seat and smiling down at Sasuke.

_**I am Madara, Card of the Black Hearts. **_

"Where am I?"

_**You are in my world, Uchiha Sasuke. **_Sasuke glared at them man.

"How do you know my name? And why are you calling me king?"

Madara laughed, _**Because you are that, the King of the Black Hearts. I am your Card and you are my Master. **_Madara closed his eyes and smiled, _**I am your key to victory in the Games. **_

"Games?"

_**Yes the game, 4 Kings, 4 Courts, 1 winner. Only the strongest can rule Wonderland after all. You will need me to fight the others, you will need my power young King.**_ Power, Sasuke could help but let a crooked smile crawl to his lips. Madara saw this, _**Oh, so you like the sound of that don't you. Then shall we make our contract? **_Madara jumped down in front of Sasuke, holding his hand out in front of him. Sasuke started at it for a moment before he shook hands. Madara grinned a crooked grin as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand, _**Tell me young King, **_Sasuke let out a scream of pain, falling to one knee, _**Can you handle my power? **_Madara poured his power into Sasuke's untrained body.

The boy tried to pull away, but found himself immobile, his body was burning up. His eyes widened as his mouth filled with an iron taste as he started coughing up mouthfuls of blood. _**You maybe the King, but are you worthy of my power? Tell me! Are you strong enough for my powers? **_Madara shouted, laughing as Sasuke's screams echoed in the white world.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't too surprised to see a dark haired boy come out of the trees, stopping right in front of the Card, but what he didn't expect was seeing him fall to his knees in pain coughing up mouthfuls of blood as he screamed bloody murder. Of course he was worried for the boy, and as he made his way to him, for the first time in 100 years Kakashi let his guard drop.

His eyes widened, falling to his knees speechless as the Blank drove a knife into his back, one lung punctured. "Out of my way Knave, I'm not going to let some punk take my card."

Sasuke was on his hands and knees, trying to over come the pain he was in. In his mind Madara stood over him, they both knew if this continued he would die. _**Come now, don't tell me your giving up. **_Sasuke growled as best as he could, he wasn't going to lose, not now not ever. _**Weak, **_Sasuke's breath caught in his through, _**Your too weak from my powers, to weak to become King.**_

The Blank didn't notice Sasuke's breathing become deep and heavy, he didn't notice his pale hands curling up into a fist. "Alright kid, make this easy on yourself and give me that card." the Blank toward over Sasuke's body a cocky grin on his face. The Blank slowly drew out a gun from his jacket, "Come on kid, don't make me have to shoot…" he never finished, being rudely intruded by Sasuke's fist.

The Blank was surprised as he held his bruised cheek, on the ground a few feet away from him, Kakashi couldn't help but shiver. The aura rolling off Sasuke's body was deadly, he knew the Blank couldn't see it other wise he would be running for the hills, not standing pointing the gun at him. "Nice left hook kid I'll give you that, now be a good little boy and give me my card."

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him, or as Madara called him, a Blank. A card who has yet to swear his life to a King. They were weak people, useless cards without a face. And if this bastard think he was getting _his _Card then he had another thing coming.

The Blank was getting impatient, he glared at Sasuke. "You dare look down on me." in a blink of an eye Sasuke was in front of him, one hand around his neck the other on the gun. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke threw him to a near by tree but kept the gun.

Over his heart, a black heart was burned onto his skin. Proof that he was the King of the Black Hearts. And this fool in front of him dares challenge him, he needed to be punished. He could hear Madara chuckling darkly, _**Yes that's right, punish him. Punish this fool!**_

The Blank pushed himself up, using the trees for support, but he only fell again as a bullet entered his leg. He screamed in pain, grapping his leg and glaring at Sasuke. Said boy fired another shot, this time at the man's shoulder. And another shot and another, the park was filled with the sound of gun fire and blood curling screams, it only fell silent when the clip ran out of bullets. The Blank half alive, but he would be dead soon from blood loss.

_**Well done, I knew you would do great. **_Madara laughed, enjoying the show. This boy had great potential, his heart almost as black as his own. Boy did that make him proud. Sasuke dropped the gun and was about to leave the clearing, _**So you're going to let him bleed out here? **_

_Yes, let him die a slow and painful death, _Madara laughed again, a black heart indeed.

"Your Majesty." Kakashi called out, pushing his body off the ground, forgetting about his injuries as he ran in front of Sasuke. "Please your Majesty, hear me out."

_**Listen to him, he is an important person **_"Fine, but make it quick."

Kakashi bowed his head, "I am Hatake Kakashi, Knave of the White Clubs. I was sent here to find you, train you and guard you by the orders of the King."

"I don't need a teacher or a guard." Sasuke turned on his heels to leave.

"Please allow me to finish. I can help you become stronger as well I can train you Court. I can help you awaken your true powers." Sasuke stopped for a moment _**It wont hurt to have a little help**_.

"Very well Kakashi." life just got a whole lot more interesting for Sasuke.

* * *

"Oh my god, there he is…I'm so scared." Sasuke walked into the school like it was any other day, like he didn't just kill a man the night before. He was deep in his thoughts, or rather he was talking to Madara.

"Shut your mouth, god you are so annoying." Karin turned around and glared at Suigetsu who just brushed it off, continuing to smoke his cigarette.

"I wasn't talking to you Suigetsu!" Karin huffed when Suigetsu ignored her, but she quickly reverted her attention back to Sasuke, better yet her King. She always knew that they were meant for each other, and after what happened the other night she was positive that they would live the rest of their lives together.

He was the King, and she was his beautiful Queen, oh dream really do come true… "Oi, wipe the stupid look off your face ugly." and her perfect dream was broken.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me you damn whore." Suigetsu and Karin shouted at each other, poor Juugo just shook his head, they always kept away from each other, but know…

The orange haired man looked at the his King, the dream he had last night was frightening. The King stood over him, even in the dream he was drowning in his dark aura. He was the type of person you didn't want as your enemy, _Come to my side, _that was his command, in a tone you could not refuse. He truly was a King. Juugo didn't know much about this man, seeing as he was 2 years his junior, but both in the dream and in really life, the air around him. A frightful man, and a powerful King.

Suigetsu wasn't very sure what to think about Sasuke, yeah they did some what knew each other, they were in the same class but they never really talked. He wasn't like Karin, or as he liked to called her, bimbo, bitch, and ugly, he wasn't going to follow this guy. Yes he had the dream, he got his mark which rested on his left shoulder, but he wasn't one who believed in dreams. And if this guy was the King, he would have to see it to believe it.

_**You seem restless, worried about meeting your Court? **_

_Not really, they better not be weak though. Hn, are you sure they got the message?_

_**Don't drought me**_, _**they'll be on the roof waiting for you. **_Sasuke grunted as he climbed the last flight of stairs to the roof, where his Court should be waiting. He reached for the door but stopped when he heard shouting.

"Karin, Suigetsu please stop shouting, Sasuke-sama will be arriving any minute now." Sasuke smirked, 'Sasuke-sama' he liked the sound of that. He stood there for a moment listening, he knew who they were, but not on a personal level. He didn't know if they were strong or weak. _**Well why don't we find out**_.

Kicking the door open Sasuke silencing the group. The trio looked at their King, his aura was just as scary as it was in the dream, if not worse. Sasuke smirked at the looks on their faces, "So you're my Court? Hmm…"

* * *

Naruto hung upside down from a branch looking at the large school in front of him. "So this is where he goes to school?"

"Yes, the King of the Black Hearts attends this school as well as his Court."

"When did they get their cards?"

"Not but a few weeks ago, around the same time as you." Naruto grinned, he couldn't wait to sink his hands into the other King's throat. _**Hahaha **_the Kyubi laughed darkly _**I like the way you think kid. **_

"I think you are a fool."

"What the hell did you just say Haku?" Naruto flipped down from the branch, glaring at the black haired boy in front of him.

"Aa, I'm sorry King, but it's the truth. Rushing into battle without a single bit of knowledge about your enemy, something a thick headed fool would do."

"H-h-he's r-right, N-n-Naruto-sama. I t-think it w-would b-be b-best if we j-just k-keep an e-eye open f-for other C-cards." Hinata didn't look at his deep blue eyes, because she knew she would drown in them.

Naruto growled slightly, a dark aura surrounded him, _**Come on kid are you just going to sit there and take that. You're their Fucking King, and they just called you a fool. **_

"Naruto, oi, Naruto!" said boy snapped out of his strange trance, in front of him Kiba was giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, what's up?" the dark look on his face melted into a confused one. His Court said nothing, amazed at the sudden change of the air around him.

"Naruto-sama, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto grinned at the brown haired man.

"Yup, never been so sure in my life. We're going to show them our power." he pulled up his shirt to revile a pair of crossed swords burned onto his stomach, the mark proving him as King. "We will not lose." his Court in front of him nodded their heads, putting a hand over their own marks.

The same dark aura surrounded Naruto again, _I'm not going to lose. __**Hahaha, that's right kid. Show those bastards who's boss. Hahaha…**_

Yamato shook his head, this were moving fast, almost too fast.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the lustful looks he was getting. He was very pleased, very pleased indeed, training with Kakashi has been going well, he could feel himself growing stronger. _**It seems your not the only one **_Madara was right, he saw his Court becoming stronger as well, some stronger then others. _**It cant be helped **_

He final came to stop when he reached the Health Office, a few days ago Kakashi had applied for the job as the school nurse, and he was immediately hired. Not bothering to knock Sasuke waltz right in, in all of his glory.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Normally Kakashi would greet him and ask if he needed anything, but it seemed he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even have the orange little book in his hands. Kakashi didn't hear his question, something was bothering him.

The chill that ran down his spine, his heart racing, his breath growing heavy, his blood rushing. He knew this feeling, oh did he know it well. Even after 100 years he could not forget this feeling, his lust for blood growing with every passing second. The need to spill blood, another King was near along with his Court.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped at the older man. Kakashi looked at him and apologized.

"Is there something you need Sasuke-sama?" after all it was strange to see the young King visiting the health office so early in the day, or ever. After a few quick question, Sasuke left for his homeroom.

When the door closed Kakashi turned to look outside, watching the last handful of students running into the school. "Things are moving quickly…" he noted as he spotted them, the Court of the White Spades.

* * *

"Alright quite down everyone. Today a new student will be joining our class. Please treat him well, alright Mr. Uzumaki you may come in now." the door opened as a blonde haired boy entered them room, a childish grin on his face.

"Nice to meet ya'" Sasuke was slightly annoyed by his loudness but turned his attention towards the window again.

Naruto grinned looking around, he really did stand out with his bright blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He gave a flirtations wink to a girl sitting right in front of him, her face lit up as all the blood in her body seem to rush to her face.

He had a strange feeling when he entered the school, he knew he was close. Another King and his Court where here. But what Naruto didn't know was how close he, they were.

"Alright Uzumaki-san, please take a seat next in front of Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san please raise your hand." Sasuke did without looking over, watching the grass grow was a hell lot more interesting than the new student.

A gentle breeze passed by, the new students started to adjust to their new school. They even seem to forget their reasons for coming, good that means less trouble for awhile.

"Do you think anything will happen today?"

"Who knows, for now lets just enjoy the peace while it lasts. After all once the Games start, there's no going back."

* * *

Yea

I done with the rewrite


	2. Chapter 2

For those who didn't read the note on the first chapter

I rewrote it, so you might want to go back and reread it,

Ok anyways, hope you guys enjoy the story

XD

* * *

Kyubi started to fall into the darkness we call sleep. The occasional drops of water from the leaking pipes above was like a little lullaby. Every little drop falling onto the flooded floor below, creating rips that disappeared into the darkness. His world was empty, only the endless amounts of pipes and water.

The sounds of water logged foot steps echoed in the dark world. Kyubi's fox ears twitched but he did not sit up, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of happiness, he was getting rather bored by himself. He made him self comfortable on a thick pipe, waiting for his guest.

_**Well well, long time no see Kyubi. **_Madara emerged from the shadows, a smirk on his face. He stopped in front of Kyubi.

_**Che, damn and I had my hopes up too, but it's only you. **_Kyubi sneered opening one crimson eye to look at his guest. _**What do you want?**_

_**I cant just say hello? **_

_**Well hi, now get the hell out.**_ as best as he could, Kyubi rolled over to his side, his back facing Madara.

Madara couldn't help but chuckle. Crossing his arms he leaned back, a pile raising up from the ground to support him. _**Well I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon in the Games. Roaming into another King's territory, but then again it is like you. **_Madara whispered the last part, looking at the orange fox tail laying still by Kyubi's body.

_**Is that all you have to say? **_the fox man yawned, wanting to take a nap.

_**No, **_his red eyes glared holes in the Kyubi's back, _**What are you, or rather, what is your King planning? It's far to early in the Games for any battles, what is he trying to gain by coming here?**_

Kyubi rolled around to face him, a coy smirk on his face, _**What's wrong, afraid to die. Are you scared for your King's life? **_Madara growled slightly, intensifying his glare, _**Oh, that's a scary face. Ha, if your so worried why don't you just tell your King to run. **_Kyubi loved to push Madara's buttons, and he just hit a big one.

_**Che, he is not a coward like you or your King. He could easily take the King of Spades, if you're his card, than he doesn't stand a chance. **_Glaring, Kyubi jumped down, not caring if he got wet.

_**What did you say? My aren't you confident, if Naruto wasn't half the idiot he was. He would of easily noticed your King and destroyed him along with his Court. **_

_**Che, **_Madara sneered, _**if your so damn confident than why don't you just tell him. Then we'll see who come out on top. **_Kyubi never one to back down from a challenge took a step forward.

_**I think I will! **_suddenly the room shifted, almost throwing the two beings to the floor. The pipes started to retreat, the water draining, the dark room slowly starting to fill with light. They both hissed, covering their eyes to shield them from the brightness. Slowly opening their eyes, they noticed that they had arrived in a new room, someone's world.

_Tsk, tsk, you cant do that. Both of you should know that. _They couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the 2 figures sitting on a couch in front of them.

_**My, my. Jokers, and so early in the Game. **_Madara chuckled lightly.

_No need to be so tense, relax, take a seat. _The same person gestured for them to set, two chairs appeared underneath them.

_We_ _surely hope you two know better than to break the rules, _the other one said, her voice filled the room. It was lovely, a sweet gentle voice, almost too innocent to be a Joker. Almost…

_**Yeah, sorry 'bout that, really didn't mean it. **_Kyubi scratched the back of his head. He wanted out, he didn't like it in this room. Everything seemed to be too perfect, too clean, for his liking. They could faintly see them nod their heads.

_And you Madara? _the first one asked, it was clearly a male. And a deadly one no doubt.

_**I too apologize for my actions**_, _**I provoked Kyubi after all. **_

_Good, now return to your cards, never speak of this meeting to your Kings. They have to figure things out on their own. That is the rule to the Games…_and as soon as they came, the two figures left. Madara and Kyubi returning to their worlds. Jokers where no laughing matter, they could very well be the end of you.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" said boy smiled and waved to the small group of girls at the sidelines. He ran up to Kiba giving him a high five. They both had sweat running down their faces, but that didn't stop the love struck girls from drooling over them. A boy, about a year older than the two, ran up from behind, throwing an arm over their shoulders. The rest of their team followed, congratulating the new students for scoring the winning goal.

It was only lunch, and the King of the White Spades and his Court had already set their place in the school. They all seemed to forget their reasons for ever enrolling in the first place. Hinata watched timidly as her King made his way towards her only to be stopped by a wall of girls. She felt something grow inside of her. Sadness, hatred, jealously, envy, the need to run over there and run into her King's arms. To show the other that he belonged to her and no one else.

But sadly she could not, that not being the kind of person she was. She was too shy, too kind, too weak to fight a war. She didn't belong in the Games, she knew she would be one of the first to die. But if that meant dieing for her King, then she would welcome death with open arms.

Haku silently watched the Queen next to him. He knew, they all knew that she didn't belong in the Games. She couldn't hurt a fly let alone another person. It made him question why she was chosen, why did she become the Queen of the White Spades. He couldn't help but glare angrily at her, why was their Queen so weak, was this the best they could receive?

Just then the bell rang, and all the students grabbed their things and ran inside, Naruto and his Court walking together slowly. The goofy smile on Naruto's faced disappeared the moment the last student pasted them. "Did you find anything?" he asked, his voice low and dark.

"No, not yet. Everyone seems normal enough. Kiba are you sure that their here?" Haku asked, looking around in the hallway. They were running late and most of the students were already in their classes.

"Yeah, I can smell then, it all over the place, I cant tell where they are right now." Kiba silently cursed. He was the first to receive power from his Card. His senses hyped over night, and he was now like a beast. He was filled with pride when he led the Court to the school, but that pride quickly diminished as soon as he stepped foot inside of the school that morning. He was overwhelmed by his new surroundings, he couldn't pick out one scent from another, he felt useless. He couldn't help his King, his best friend, to end the Games. Yamato had said he would get better as he trained, but he couldn't wait, he wanted to prove his worth to the Court. They walked into this school blindly, not knowing the powers of the other court. And he was the one that brought them here, if worst came to worst, he would be at fault for his friends death.

"Well we cant do anything else but wait, hopefully we'll find them soon." Naruto said stopping in front of his class room door. "For know keep your eyes open." all seriousness melted off his face, a grin on his face as he busted through the door. He was greeted by his teacher, angry for his tardiness.

* * *

Yamato looked down at the Court of White Spades, "So how was your first week of school?" he almost regretted asking. Naruto shot up, flame burning is his eyes.

"its been one week, one fucken week and we still cant find them!" Naruto shouted angrily, stomping around the clearing. "I'm mean how long does it take to find one guy and his Court?"

Haku shook his head, "Well what do you expect, walking into the school, searching for an unknown King. You don't have a name or a face to look for." Naruto pouted knowing he was right, he always was. "At least they haven't notice or acknowledged as yet. With on information on them, they could have an advantage."

Yes, they have yet to be known, surely the other King and his Court must of known about them. Are they just pretending not to notice their presence or were they truly unaware of their presence. _Maybe their too weak to notice us. _Naruto thought to himself, grinning. _**Don't get too cocky kid, no matter the situation you should never let your guard down. **_Naruto almost jump when his head was filled with another voice. _Damn it Kyubi give me some warning when your about to speak. God, give me a heart attack why don't you. _Kyubi chuckled before falling silent. He had yet to grow accustom to another being sharing his mind. He had to remember that his thoughts were no longer private, Kyubi knew more about him then he did himself. It was a frightening idea but he could do nothing about it. If having an loud, bossy, nasty, bitchy… _**Hey I can hear you**_ Kyubi growled. Naruto mutter an apology, but if have to share your mind with another person was the only thing he had to do for power, then he didn't mind. After all Kyubi was an interesting person to talk too.

Yamato couldn't help but worry about the Court under his care. He had seen the others, the Court of the Black Hearts, they were undeniably powerful. So early in the Game and they could already summon their weapons from their marks, weapons which they seem to master in days time. He had also made contact with their assigned Knave, his old friend/rival Hatake Kakashi former Knave of the White Clubs. He had quickly notice lust for power the King of the Black Hearts possessed and used that as an advantage for training. Yamato knew that as this rate the Court of the White Spades could very be the first to die in the Games.

_No I cant let that happen, _Yamato called their attention, "If you wish to fight the other Court you much train, or you wont stand a chance." they all seemed to perk up at the sound of training.

Naruto grinned a wicked grin, "Well then what are we waiting for lets get started. No way we're going to lose to anyone."

* * *

"Mm, this is boring!"

"What do you expect, its only the start, of course they wont battle yet."

"Yeah but still, they should of at least sensed each other. I mean their training in the same forest for crying out loud. Less than a mile away from each other, really are they that weak to not see." the person moaned in displeasure, a pout rested on their lips.

"They progress at their own pace, they are all different." the second person started, leaning against the tree.

"I don't care, the Knaves assigned to care for them have noticed one another and their Cards as well, they even know of our existence. I want to see blood shed, fights to the death, I want to hear cries of pain. Not watch them struggle to stay awake in their classes!" the first figure whined.

The man couldn't help but sigh, this women in front of him was certainly impatient. "We are Joker, watchers and keepers of the rules. As long as they obey the law set down by the 1st King then we have no reason to make our self known." the girl let out an un lady like snort as she waltzed to the end of the flimsy branch. They had rested on top of a towering oak, tall enough for them to see both Courts train.

"But," the man joined the girl at the end of the branch, "I don't think you seem to care. You only lust to see their blood flow." the girl giggled as her petite body was surrounded by the man's strong arms. He was right after all, she didn't care about the rules, let alone the outcome of this Game. She just wanted to see blood stain the hands of these Kings. She could just imagine the looks on their faces when they realized what they had just done.

After all not all Kings come out of the Games perfectly sane.

"Mm, you know me well." she looked up, her ruby eyes met with his own golden pair, their beauty only enhanced by the simple black mask he wore. A sadistic smile reached the man's lips, she matched the smile before they disappeared, the flimsy branch snapped as it plummeted to the forest floor.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. …." Naruto groaned slapping away the hand that shook his shoulders. _No not now, need sleep_ he groaned, pulling his black school jacket over his head trying to block out the noise around him.

Sasuke glared at the blonde boy next to him, annoyed how he had fallen asleep just as the teacher called his name. _Hn, you have no excuse to be sleepy you damn dope, your not the one who had to stay up all night training. _The boy snorted in disgusted as the blonde boy snored, drool overflowing on his desk. Tired of the noise Sasuke lifted his math book, hovering it over Naruto's head before dropping it.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" Jumping awake Naruto glared at the pale boy, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Mr. Uzumaki watch your language, and Mr. Uchiha please don't attack other students with books." the teacher walked back to his desk, bring everyone attention back to the lesson written on the board.

Sasuke felt a death glared aimed for his head, he turned his head to glare back. But Naruto didn't back down, _Who the hell does this basterd think he is?__**Urg, Kid what are you screaming about? **_in his mind he heard Kyubi groan sleepily, _Sorry but this basterd has it coming. _

In his own mind Sasuke spoke to Madara, angry for the disrespect this _peasant _was showing him. _**Well what will you do, your not going to let him get away with it are you? **_Madara asked coyly, he wasn't breaking the rules, he didn't reveal the boy's true identity. _He'll regret ever coming to this school. _

They continued to glare at each other until the bell rang, when the teacher dismissed them, they each gave each other a final glare before heading their separate ways.

Haku sighed as he heard their King stomping their way. He was mad, no he was pissed, not so much of a surprise after all it was Naruto. "So what's wrong now?" but he really didn't care. Naruto didn't answer him, he stormed pass them, making his way to their little hide out behind the school in a little forest.

"Oi, Naruto wait up!" Kiba called, worried. _I've never seen Naruto this mad before._ Finally they caught up to him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sick and tired of that basterd and his attitude." He growled, "He thinks he's so cool. Rich basterd, I swear every time I see him he has a different girl hanging off his arm. I'm tired of his attitude towards me, I'm the King of the White Spades for crying out loud! He needs to learn his place around me!"

_You've changed Naruto-kun, so much, it's scary. What happen to the old you? _Hinata could only watch him continue his rant, afraid to stop him. _This isn't you Naruto-kun. _

* * *

"What are we doing again?" Kiba was worried, not only for the Sasuke boy but as well as the mental health of his King/best friend. He's taken this King thing a little too far.

"We're going to teach this guy a lesson." Naruto explained like it was nothing.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Well it would be to annoying to attack him in an area with a lot of people. We have to wait until he's alone or something before we attack. And if we attack by the school then that other King might find us."

"Wow, that's the smartest think you've ever said." Naruto glared at the long haired boy.

"Not now Haku!" Just then he heard foot steps and someone calling Sasuke's name. He looked around the corner to see the boy being approached by 3 other people, 2 boys and a girl. After a while they started heading off, Naruto cursed. "Looks like he wont be alone."

"S-so w-what n-now?"

"We're going to follow them, if they don't run away when we attack then it's not our problem."

"Is he following us?" Karin nodded her head. Sasuke smirked, he knew the dobe would.

"Sasuke-kun he's not alone, there's 3 other people with him."

"That's fine, you guys take care of them, the Dobe is mine." in his mind Madara chuckled, _**I cant wait to see how this turns out. **_

They had left the school grounds, both groups heading towards the forest where they both, unknowingly trained. "Yeah! Finally, their going to fight!" the two Jokers, dressed in black, jumped off the school roof. They followed the 2 Courts by tree top, staying well hidden in the shadows. They needed to make sure no human would get involve and to collect the Cards and bodies, they didn't need the media to learn about their Games.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the clearing, were just last night he trained with his sword and gun. "So are you going to come out or what?" he didn't turn around when the bushes rustled as 4 bodies moved through it join him and his Court in the clearing.

"Pretty brave of you to lead us all the way out here. What's wrong afraid someone will see you lose?" Naruto taunted, his right arm resting over his stomach. The Mark of the White Spades burn almost painfully, _**Someone's getting excited. **_he couldn't agree more.

Sasuke smirked, ignoring the boy little taunt. His own mark burned over his heart, he didn't know what this feeling meant but he liked it. "Hn, all talk are you." breaking out into a full run, Sasuke landed a nice punch on Naruto's chin, sending him to the ground.

"Naruto!" said boy pushed away his friends, wiping the blood off his chin.

"Nice left hook." unfazed by the sudden attack. Sasuke glared at him and ran toward the boy again, Naruto did the same. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge after all. They exchanged attacks while their friends watched. _He's good, but I'm better. _Side stepping his punch, Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm. While he tried to pull away he didn't notice Naruto's other arm swing towards the back of his head. The heavy punch left him disorientated for a second, long enough for Naruto to flip him over his shoulder.

Sasuke coughed up a bit of blood as his back took the brunt of the blow. "Had enough?" Sasuke glared at him, pushing his body off the ground with shaky arms.

"No where close." he was done playing. He pulled at the buttons of his shirt, letting it fly open revealing his Mark of the Black Hearts. Naruto's eyes widened as the Mark on Sasuke's chest was revealed, at the same time his own Mark started to burn hotter.

"Wait if you have that Mark then…" Naruto looked at the 3 others behind him. Putting the pieces together, "You're the King!" finally they found him, and what good luck, Naruto grinned. _Prepare to die. _

Sasuke was slightly surprised at the blonde's outburst, so he knew about the Games. Was he another Blank like the one before, or was… his ebony eyes widened. Turning around. "Don't just stand there! Attack them, their another Court and King!" he was suddenly thrown against a tree, pinned by the neck by Naruto's forearm.

"Hn, what luck. Prepare to die King-teme." pushing him off Sasuke right hand brushed his Mark, releasing his sword. Naruto was surprised but didn't show it, instead he ran in for another attack. They didn't notice their own Courts fighting, Suite vs. Suite.

"Finally," the female Joker giggled, making herself comfortable on her partner's lap, "The Game's have truly begun."

* * *

Yup, that's all

Plz review XD

-sella


	3. Dual

Naruto bared his teeth almost in a beastly way, growling loudly as he landed a punch to Sasuke's face. Recovering quickly, Sasuke countered with his sword, slashing the blonde's torso. Both of them littered with cuts and bruises, some far worse than others.

_I don't know how long I can take much more of this. _Naruto coughed as he stumbled back, avoiding another attack. _**Come on kid, don't give up on me now. **_Kyubi shouted, secretly worried for the safety of his King. After all if the King dies, then so does he, _**You cant lose!**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke, it seems you've reached your limit. **_Madara chuckled, he knew how to get this boy fighting, _**It seems all that training was worthless, your as weak as ever. **_Sasuke growled loudly, blocking Naruto's kick he threw the boy to a tree. _Che, I'm not going to lose to a dobe like him. _he stumbled his way toward Naruto's limp body. He held his sword over his head, ready to drive it through the fallen boy's chest. "This is the end." Naruto shot his head up, glaring.

"In your dreams." he kicked Sasuke's feet from under him. Standing up quickly he punched his face, again and again. They were so engross in their own battles they didn't notice their Courts fighting.

Karin glared at the girl in front of her, readying the needle launcher on her arm. This girl was good, but she wouldn't lose, not in front of her King. Hinata thought the same thing, her body littered with shallow cuts and a few needles. But she wouldn't, couldn't, let the pain get to her. Both Queens had an advantage over one another, but at the same time a weakness. With her short limbs Hinata could only reach so far with her marital arts skill she was trained in. Karin's weapon was good for both short and long distance fights, but if she let her get to close she would lose. But the farther they got from each other the harder it was to attack. They were at a stand still, waiting, challenging each other to attack.

For Suigetsu it was getting harder to ignore the burning in his arms as he swung his heavy sword down on the brown haired boy, only to have him dodge it. He could feel his body protest as he picked up his weapon ready to strike again, but he knew it would be useless. Kiba's speed had greatly increased with his power from his Card, making it easy to dodge the gigantic sword. But he couldn't keep running away, he was getting exhausted and if he got too close Suigetsu might just chop his head right off. No matter how slow he was, his sword wasn't something to mess around with.

Just like Kiba and Suigetsu, Haku and Juugo had a similar fight. While Haku was quick and nimble he could avoid Juugo's powerful fist and at the same time send handfuls of needles towards the large teen. But pain did nothing to affect Juugo's attacks, he didn't waver as needles pierced his body. He didn't think, only acted. His King needed him to fight, and fight he would to the very end. Haku was getting rather annoyed by this man's ability to ignore the obvious pain he was in. He sent another hand full of needles towards the boy as he charged him head on. The needles buried into his skin, but he didn't stop his attack. Juugo brought his needle filled arm across Haku's stomach sending him fly into a tree.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." the female Joker commented watching Haku hold his arm which laid useless at his side, "Hm, his arm is broken in two places, but their clean breaks so it should heal faster." she giggled as she analyzed the other's injuries. "This is great, now if we only had some popcorn."

Hinata let out a scream of pain as 5 long needles embedded themselves on already battered body. "Hinata!" Naruto cried, whipping his head towards her. _**Kid, watch out. **_his eyes widened, barley dodging the cold steel of Sasuke's blade. _**You need to concentrate, you cant lose your focus kid. One false step and you'll be in the after life before you know it. **__But Hinata-chan. _he turned his attention back to his fallen Queen. With trembling hands she removed each blood soaked needle, _**Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, you have your own battle to worry about. She is fighting for you, and she'll die for you, that is why you are her King! **_

Sasuke glared at the boy in front of him, his lips pulled back into a snarl. _How dare he… how dare he turn his attention away from me. I am his opponent, King of the Black Hearts, his soon to be killer. How dare he turn his attention away from me. He dare think so lowly of me to turn his attention to another person while in battle with me. Does he think that person is more important than I. _Sasuke drove the tip of his sword to the ground, slowly making his way to the other kind. His attention still on his fallen comrade. _This will teach him to ignore me. _he smirked as the boy yelped in pain as he was sent flying, a boot imprint on his chest. _**Hmm, nice kick. **_Sasuke couldn't agree more. His smirk widened as the blonde boy glared at him.

"You bastard!" Sasuke walked up to the boy, not bothering to pull his sword from the ground. Naruto charged him head on, the heat from his mark spread through his whole body. "I'm going to kill you."

_**Teach this boy a lesson, Uchiha Sasuke. Punish him, punish him for his disrespect, punish him like you punished that Black that night! **_Madara shouted in his head. _With pleasure._

They exchanged blows, with each attack stronger than the last. They didn't seem to tire only grow stronger, they wouldn't die down. They were Kings, _I wont lose! _both with the same goal.

* * *

"What's wrong?" the female Joker looked up at her partner as he stood up, take her up with him.

"Can you feel that?" he looked down towards the fighting Courts then toward the pathway leading to the main road.

"What is it?" the girl waltzed to the end of the branch, looking in the same direction as her partner.

"Concentrate little doll, tell me what you see." her ruby red eyes scanned the forest, the path leading toward the road, and the road itself. Her eyes widened, her lips pulled into a tight frown. "We need to get them out of here."

"Yes understood." she readied herself on the branch, ready to leap down.

"It would be best if we called their guarding Knaves. I shall join you shortly. You have 2 minutes to clean the clearing of everything." the girl giggled.

"2 minutes, please, don't underestimate me my dear brother." the man smirked at her.

"We shall see little doll." disappearing into the passing wind. This battle had to end, humans were not allowed to know of the games. Stop the Kings or kill the couple walking towards them.

"I think the latter of the 2 is better, more fun. But alas." she sighed to her self and jumped.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto gave a battle cry as they ran towards each other, their eyes were mad, each ready to kill the other. Their fist made contact, Naruto's to Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke's to Naruto's stomach. They both went flying.

"Sasuke/Naruto!" their courts shouted, running to their injured King's.

Sasuke held his broken jaw, it pained him to coughing into his hand. He looked down to see 3 of his teeth, bloodied and out of his mouth. This made Karin gasp as Suigetsu growled in anger. On Naruto's side, his Court couldn't do anything but watch him cough up mouthfuls of blood. Hinata tried to sooth him as best as she could, rubbing his back, watching him helplessly.

"You bastard!" the Court of the White Spades formed a wall around their King as Suigetsu charged at them with his gigantic sword. Kiba sprinted towards him, no way he was going to let him anywhere near his King. Suigetsu raised his sword over his head, while Kiba brought his claw like hand in front of him, ready to claw out Suigetsu's warm beating heart.

"Wow." everyone froze, their attention to the giggling girl between the 2 Knaves. Time seemed to stop, the Joker only giggled at the looks on their faces. Suigetsu started with wide eyes _when did she, where did she come from. _Kiba tried to rip his hand out of her iron like grip, but found it useless. _Who is this girl_, he thought. She giggled again releasing his hand and Suigetsu's sword.

She made her way towards Naruto's frail figure, he started at her from the corner of his eye, unable to move. She reached to towards him only to be stopped by Kiba who bared his teeth much like a beast. "Aww, just like a little puppy protecting its master." she purred out. "Tell me King of Hearts." she gently cupped Sasuke's bruised face. _What the hell she was 20ft away, when did she move. _

"Stay away from him!" Karin shouted, swing her arm toward the masked women. She didn't like how close she was getting to her King.

She flipped away landing in her original spot in the middle of the clearing. A pout grew on her lips as a mischievous look filled her ruby eyes, "well that was just plain rude." she closed her eyes, her lips were moving but no sound escaped from them. Moments pasted and the girl still did not move.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin shouted, she had enough of this girl, but the girl did not respond. She tried to stand up only to fail, "What the…" she and everyone else in the clearing gasped, the world around them started to twist and turn. The grass became blue and trees adorn rainbow colored leaves, the ground disappeared from under them. All sense of reality, their grip on the world was slowly slipping. The Jokers red painted lips formed a smirk, never did she spot chanting her silent spell.

Hinata couldn't help but scream a little, not only was Naruto's now unconscious body falling towards the ground, but there was no ground around them, everyone seemed to be floating in mid air only the masked girl stood straight. She made a grab for Naruto only to come up a few inches short. She gave a short cry as his body fell out of her reach.

"All you need to do is relax," the Joker purred opening her ruby eyes. "Rest up, I'll take care of the Kings. You don't have to worry about anything." it was then that the Courts noticed her arms wrapped around their Kings. Their bodies leaning against her, "I'll take good care of them." she purred once again.

They all tried to move towards her, their attempts failing. Their vision grew dark, Hinata was one of the last to succumb to the darkness. A golden 'J' carved into the masked women's chest burned into her mind.

* * *

Kyubi couldn't help but tremble at the sight of the person in front of him, Madara as well was having a hard time keeping calm. The air in the perfect white room was constricting, making it hard for both card to think to even breath.

"_You don't seem to happy to see me_." the girl pouted, draping her body over the plush fainting couch in front of the perfect white room. _"I don't bite. Why don't you take a seat." _just like before 2 black chair rose from the ground. _"Would any of you like something to eat, a drink perhaps." _they shook their heads no, silence fell in the perfect white room.

"_**Why, if I may ask, have you called as dearest Joker." **_Madara only received a smile.

"_I do hope I wasn't troubling you by calling you here." _she smiled again, _"I only wanted to know how you two are feeling. After all your King's are quite injured."_

"_**Will they be alright?" **_Kyubi asked speaking for the first time.

"_Oh yes, their just fine. We treated most of their wounds, they just need some rest, that is all." _both cards let a sigh of relief past their lips. _"It seems you two have fallen, your skills, do you know how close those human's were."_

"_**Do forgive us…"**_

"_This time, I am a little more lenient than the others. If it had been another, both of you would already be burning, thrown down to suffer in the lowest pits of hell, in its eternal flames." _the two beings held their breaths, _"You must not forget this rule of the Game. Death is the only punishment, Card or Man…" _

"_**We do thank you for the warning dearest Joker. We promise to do a better job of informing our King's the next time…" **_Madara scanned the women's body, the golden 'J' carved just above her breast, her black attire that only emphasis the goddess like body she possessed. The beautifully crafted mask that hid her face but did not hide the beauty, the flawlessness of her heart shaped face. He finally stopped at her eyes, her ruby red eyes.

"_**Joker, you never did tell us your name." **_Kyubi whispered, almost afraid to know what sin laid before them. The powers demonstrated in the clearing were nothing but basic tactics. She, as well as the other Jokers, had the power of a King, perhaps stronger. They could easily take down a whole army, not even _The_ _King_ could stop them.

"_I am the uncontrolled desire, overmastering, passionate want," _she threw her head back to laugh, twisting her body is a seductive fashion. The two Cards, urrg had they been another… _"Lasciviousness," _she tilted her head to look at them, _"I'm am Joker Lust." _her finger brushed the golden mark on her chest.

"_**How fitting." **_Kyubi commented, this girl was indeed Lust, she was the lust in the games. He could see 2 or more Kings fighting for her, she could very well be the reason for the deaths of hundreds. His own King included. _**"You, child, could very well end our lives." **_she smiled sweetly at them.

"_I know…" _the perfect white room started to crumbled around them, but none moved. Kyubi closed his eyes as did Madara as they felt a tug at their very being. They returned back into their cards, back into their own little world.

"_Do not forget, this is the last warning I shall give you…Humans can not know of our Games."_

_

* * *

_

_Her soft hands ran through his ebony locks, they traveled down, stopping to stroke his pale cheek before continuing their journey down once again. Her fingers down his neck, along his collarbone, stopping once again, this time over his heart. With one finger she began to follow the lines of the black heart burned onto his chest, it was hot to the touch but she did not mind. _"Sasuke-kun." _she purred slowly, her hand leaving his naked chest. He grunted from the lost of warmth. _"Sasuke-kun." _he slowly opened his eyes._

_He followed the arm up to the main body, then traced her collar bone with his eyes, her neck and slowly making his way up to her face. He said nothing at fist, but he quietly raised a hand, wanting to make sure that his eyes were not playing with him. His fingers brushed her cheek, _"Sasuke-kun." _he was about to cup her face…_

"Sasuke-kun!" said boy shot up from his bed, quickly regretting it as pain shot through his whole body. "Sasuke-kun." Karin patted his back as he coughed.

"I see your awake." Sasuke raised his head.

"Kakashi." he looked around his surrounds, he was in his room the members of his court standing around him.

"How do you feel, Sasuke-sama?" he pushed Karin's hand away and address Juugo. "What happened?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Suigetsu made his way to the foot of the bed. "One minute I was about to attack the mutt looking kid and the next thing I knew the ground started to turn purple." Sasuke gave him a questionable look.

"Suigetsu what about that girl?" Karin growled, "There was a girl there right. Dressed in black."

"Yeah I remember know."

"A girl?" his dream came rushing back to him. "What did she look like?"

"Sorry King but I didn't see her face." Juugo also shook his head.

"There was nothing special about her!" Karin shouted.

"If you say so. But Sasuke you should of seen it she stopped my sword and mutt boy with her bear hands!"

"Do any of you remember seeing anything special about the girl?" Kakashi asked bring over a glass of water, handing it to Sasuke.

"Not that I can really remember…"

"Kakashi how did we end up here. Were we not at the clearing." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes, you were at the clearing fighting the Court of the White Spades, you were all severely injured but don't worry your all fine know." Sasuke ran his tongue in his mouth, feeling all if his teeth intact.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Sasuke growled.

"Forgive me. You were brought here and healed by…"

* * *

"Naruto-kun." _said boy opened his blue eyes, only to find himself in a flower covered field. He stood up brushing his pants. _"Naruto-kun." _he turned around, seeing no one. He heard a giggle behind him. But before he could turn around he felt a pair of small arms wrap out his body. At first he tensed up but relaxed to the body behind him, he assumed was female. The figure pulled herself closer to him, he could feel the curve of her breast, oh yeah definitely female. _"Naruto-kun" _she called out again, he could feel her hands pull at the end of his shirt, shortly after felling her warm hands brushing over his stomach where the Mark of the White Spade was carved into his skin. He bit back a moan as she ran her finger along the mark. _

_He grabbed her hands, gentle pulling away from her so he could face her. He brought her hands to his lips, kissing the tips of her long elegant fingers. He smiled as she giggled. _"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto!" Naruto screamed in surprise, causing him to fall off his bed. He groaned in pain, "Oh god Naruto!" he felt 2 pairs of arms lifting him back onto the bed.

"Damn it Kiba don't ever wake me up like that again!"

"Well its good to see that your alright Naruto." Naruto turned to look at Haku, his eyes widened at the sight of his friend's arm resting in a sling.

Haku gave a reassuring smile, "This is nothing, its almost healed, just a little bruised." Naruto looked at the others in the room, each cover with some bandages but none looked to badly hurt.

"Naruto-sama, you should lie down. You were the most injured." Yamato pushed him back on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Yes, after the fight with the other court. Do any of you remember seeing a girl dressed in black." they all nodded. "Do any of you remember anything special about her."

"Besides the fact she kicked our asses, no not really." Kiba was still irate at her little comment.

"She had a golden 'J' on her chest." Hinata whispered quietly. Yamato nodded in approval.

"Yes, the golden 'J' is just like the marks on your skin. She too is part of the Games." Their eyes widened.

* * *

"Who was she? Was she a member of another Court?"

"No she dose not belong to any Court."

* * *

"So she's not an enemy?"

"Yes and no."

* * *

"What does that mean?"

"She was the one who brought you here."

* * *

"She was the one that healed us."

"Yes, you would be dead with out her."

* * *

"Who is she. If she not a friend or enemy?"

"She is a Joker."

* * *

"Joker?"

"Yes she and her partner enforce the rules."

* * *

"There's another one."

"He was the one who called me here."

* * *

"Are they dangerous."

"Yes."

* * *

"They could be the death of you." Both Yamato and Kakashi started at the Courts. "The sins of the Games."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, her acute senses hymned over years of training, as light foot steps passed by her bedroom door. She rolled out of her bed, adjusting her short night gown, glided across the room. Opening the door, down to the first floor, just before the door swung open. "Are you going some where?"

"Ah, little doll did I awaken you." he was in front of her before the door even shut. "Do forgive me, I did not mean to arouse you from your slumber." his hand stroking her silky locks.

"Where are you going?" bringing up the subject once again.

"To China…" she gave him a questioning look, "I must check on the other King and his Court."

"And what about the other…"

"Yes them as well. I shall return in week's time. Keep an eye on the King of Hearts and King of Spades, who know what they'll do the next time they meet." he descended down the stairway. "Do try to keep out of trouble little doll."

She leaned on the railing, giving him a coy smile, "I shall try my best." causing the man to chuckle.

"You shouldn't worry to much. I do hope you enjoy your trip."

"Please do promise to keep out of trouble." She smiled at him.

"That would be a lie, a false promise…" he sighed but did nothing as she turned on her heels and entered her room once again, crawling under the covers. Her eyes flashed a cunning, dangerous ruby red. "Oh, I shall enjoy this week…" her black mask glistened under the moonlight.

* * *

wow how long has it been

really sorry for not updating in like forever

but i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter

pls review XD


	4. Jasmine And The Sweet Rose

**Hi people**

**Wow its been so long, already a new year**

**But anyways hope you enjoy XD**

**Srry for grammar mistakes**

**Many questions will be answered in this chapter **

**

* * *

**

Oh what to do what to do. Its been 3 whole days since her dear brother, Pride, left the country to visit the other Courts. At the same times its been 3 days since the first battle, the Courts are recovering at home. There was absolutely nothing to do, and she only had 4 days left for fun. "What should I do Mr. Kitty. Brother will be home soon, and when he comes back he wont let me do anything fun." the black stray cat purred in delight, leaning towards her touch, his bright yellow eyes looking up at her. The Joker pouted again, "Mr. Kitty what do you think, should I just be a good little girl like brother asked?" the cat meowed, she smiled. "Your right Mr. Kitty," she stood from her seat, twirled around with the cat before bringing it to her well endowed chest, "What brother wont know wont hurt him after all." she giggled, giving the cat a quick kiss.

Releasing her hold on the animal, she quietly watched it walk away, but not before looking back at her. She couldn't help but giggle, even animal couldn't help but lust over her. She made her self comfortable on the stone bench, it was a beautiful day to be at the park. Her bright emerald eyes taking in ever detail. For some odd reason, at a young age she developed a strange hobby of watching people. Getting to know them, without knowing them, first impressions. She watched how people interacted with one another, she was also well aware all the looks she was receiving.

Was it really that hard to tare your eyes away from a girl sitting quietly on a stone bench in the park. She couldn't help but giggle, everyone had their eyes on her. Whether it be young or old, male or female, they couldn't tare their eyes away from her. She took in a deep breath, the sweet scent of jasmine and fresh roses was almost over welling, lust was in the air.

She gracefully rose from her seat once again, she had grown bored of watching people and sitting back. She was running out of time, only 4 days to have fun. She blended with the crowed, acting like the humans as they continued with there lives. They don't even know about the war brewing right under their noses.

* * *

Naruto clenched his jaw at the sight before him, his eyes darted back and forth, never looking at the same place twice and never staying there for more than a second. But never once did he meet eye with the dark hair King in front of him. Was this some kind of sick joke coming from his Guardian Knave, no, Yamato would never do something like that.

_**Relax Kid, just relax. Both of you are in no condition to fight, your Courts too. Just listen alright.**_ Kyubi tried to reassured his King, the boy remained silent, his arm unconsciously rested around his midsection. There was still a nasty bruise from Sasuke's last punch almost 3 days ago. He could feel his body tremble, slightly, not enough to be easily noticed. His muscles coiled, ready to spring into action in seconds, his breathing was almost ragged. He tried to keep his cool, his mind racing, he didn't like this one bit.

Sasuke on the other hand was cool and collected, this meeting didn't bother him at all. He couldn't take this dobe anytime, it was only them and their Guardian Knaves, no Court members. The dark voice in his mind chuckled, _**Watch your pride young King, don't let your argents get the better of you. Stay on your toes. **_Sasuke grunted back, his arms crossed over his chest, the air between them was heavy. The rooftop became eerily quite.

"What the hell is going on Yamato." Naruto was the first to break the silence, he couldn't take it anymore, the silence was suffocating. Said man bowed his head.

"Allow me to explain, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama. Knave Kakashi and I would like to suggest that the Court of the White Spades and the Court of the Black Hearts to form an alliances."

"What for, I though this was war." Sasuke grunted out, he didn't like the idea, alliances are for the weak. Those who cannot take care of themselves.

"Even in war there are alliances your Majesty. It would be a wise idea, if I may say. After all it isn't very efficient to fight an enemy who share the same school as you."

"I don't see the point in it, why would I want to work with a King-teme like him." Yamato only shook his head.

"Like I would want to work with a dobe like you."

"Please listen, for a moment more. If you two were to join forces, for a short time, you can eliminate the remanding Courts, get them out of the way. Once that happen you may have your rematch, the strongest will survive."

"Why wait that long, we could have our rematch here and how." Naruto took a step forward as did Sasuke, only to be stopped by their Knaves.

"I'm afraid that against the rules. There are far too many people here, took many witnesses." Kakashi scanned the student body below. "The first rule of the Games, No human are to learn of the games if broken the punishment will nothing short of death."

"So just like that were going to be on the same side." Sasuke's glared, Kakashi couldn't help but giggle. The boy looked more like a spoiled pouting child.

"Yes for now, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama. Do you agree?" both boys looked at one another, eyes locked. After a moment of silence Naruto broke out into a wide grin.

"Hell, why not." he stuck his hand out, "What do you say King-teme, partners." almost reluctantly Sasuke shook his hand.

"For now."

"Good now all you have to do it tell your Courts, they will fallow your lead." both boys made there ways down the stairs.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that we were betting the shit out of each other."

"Don't shout in my ear dobe." their voices echoed before completely fading away.

Making sure they were gone, Yamato let out a sigh of relief. "Well that was easier that I thought, right Kakashi." he turned to address the man. "Kakashi?" something was wrong, as he took a step closer to the man, he felt his heart stop. His blood ran cold through his body, there was a heavy weight on his chest, his body broke out in a cold sweat.

"An alliance, already. It almost seems lazy, but it sure makes my job a lot easier." a sweet and lovely voice whispered behind them, almost a soft as the breeze. "I should thank you Knaves, but at the same time things wont be as fun . Oh well you cant always get everything you want."

Kakashi tried to move his body, he was shouting at himself, _Move damn it, Move! _

They were helpless to her, they couldn't even so much as draw in a breath. They listened to her, pacing back and forth behind them. Their hearts raced, just the very though. What will she do, what is she doing here in the first place. Jokers were bad news, taking in a deep breath Kakashi tried to calm himself. He could never forget his first encounter with a Joker… _150 years and yet, _he shuddered, _What are they up to?_

"No need to be so tense Knave," His breath hitched in his throat. The Joker giggled, her warm breath washing over his ears, her scent filled his nose. _Jasmine and fresh roses… _"I'm not going to hurt you." she purred, her arms wrapped around his torso, almost like a hug. Her nails ran over his chest, his well built chest, his muscles coiled under her touch, frozen in fear. "I alone have a favor to ask." she whispered resting her head against his back, smiling.

Yamato held his breath, he was glad she was ignoring him. He almost pitted his brother-in-arms, and at the same time he envied him. Out of the corner of his eye, frozen in place Kakashi stood, a pair of pale arms around his body. He could not see the Joker, she was hidden behind the man's broad back, but she was there. Her exotic scent filled his senses, soon he would lose the ability to think straight, they would fall to her will. "What is it that you are asking for?" those words slowly left his mouth, afraid for the answer.

"I…Want…" his eyes widened, she had left Kakashi and was now wrapped around him. He could feel her body being press to his back. Her thin pale arms wrapped around his neck, her breast press to his back, he almost groaned as she brought her body closer to his. He was losing his control, his mind was becoming blank…

"I…Want…" they could see the darkness crawling into their vision, their grip on reality was slipping through their fingers. Kakashi and Yamato fell heavily to their knees, their breathing was becoming ragged, strained. "Sleep…I…Courts…" her voice, sweeter than a syrian's song, softer than a spring breeze. "It…Fun…" it was calling darkness to them, they couldn't fight it, they were no match against a Joker. As they fell to the darkness known as sleep, their final moments of consciousness. A bear footed girl, dressed in black, ruby red eyes behind a black mask.

She smiled, looking down the Courts were meeting their Kings, not all seemed to happy with the alliance. Slowly pulling off her mask, the girl smiled. "What brother wont know wont hurt him after all." she twirled, making sure her outfit was in place. Pacing the sleeping Knaves she opened the door to the stairwell, "Sweet dreams." she blew them a kiss, closing the door behind her. Her mask hiding within her backpack.

Her emerald eyes scanned the hallways before making her way down the hall, heads turned, people whispered. The scent of jasmine and fresh roses filled the school. With every step she took, the webs of her spell started to take their place. She stopped at one of the blue lockers lining the hallways, spinning the lock and retrieving her books. A voice stopped her…

"…..!"

* * *

Something was off, once they entered the school he knew there was something different. He had a feeling it wasn't something good. "Yo dog boy, what the hell are you doing?" Kiba glared the white haired boy in front of him, he didn't care that there was an alliance between the two Courts, it wouldn't stop him from hating the all."

"Shut your mouth fish face."

"Who the fuck are you calling fish face, you dirty mutt." Suigetsu glared, the two boys didn't notice the others leaving them behind. They were smart enough to know not to get involved.

"Can it tuna!"

"Tuna? You've got nerve mutt."

"Stop calling me mutt."

"Its not my fault you smell like a wet dog." Kiba growled.

"Well its not my fault that you smell like rotten fish." they glared at each other, shouting at one another. Everyone walked passed them, shook their heads or giggled. Both boys were about to lunge for each others throat, when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me," their breaths caught in their throat. The girl smiled sweetly at them, her head tilted to the side innocently. They looked her up and down, liking what they were seeing. They turned to each other and glared, almost forgetting that the other was present. "Could you tell me were Mr. Takashi's room is?"

"Its down the hall and to your left." they answered at the same time, they glared again. The girl giggled, bring the boy's attention back to her.

"Thank you." she bowed and went on her way. Kiba wasn't going to let this one pass on by.

"So are you new here or something?" he jogged next to her. "If you want I could show you around." he flashed his teeth in a gentle smile.

"Back off mutt, like you know your way around, if I remember correctly you just moved to this school." Suigetsu placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder pulling him away from the girl. "If you want an escort I'll gladly show you around."

"I've been here long enough to know my way around, beside I already memorized the school."

"Che, all bark but no bite, I've been here for 3 years now, I'm far more experienced." feeling a battle brewing the girl suggested something.

"Why don't you both show me around, after all the more the merrier." they started at each other before grumbling a yes. "Great!" her smiled melted their frowns…_to easy_.

"So, are you a new student?" Suigetsu asked walking down the hall to her left, on her right was Kiba.

"Actually no, I was here for a few month at the beginning of the year."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I've became sickly and my father became worried and sent me to America for treatment."

"And you just moved back, man that's got to be hard. Are you feeling better?" She looked up and gave him a sweet smile, Kiba turned the loveliest shade of red.

"I am, thank you… oh I never caught your names."

"I'm Suigetsu and he's Kiba." he shook her hand, "Its nice to meet you…"

"…, Its good to meet you Suigetsu, Kiba." She gave them another smile, "Thank you for helping me out, I really appetite it." she waved them goodbye before entering Mr. Takashi's classroom.

"Wow, that was one hell of a girl."

"You said it." they faced each other again, glared then went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey Haku, where's Kiba?" the blonde haired King was worried about his friend, but he knew he could take care of himself.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since his morning. He was arguing with Suigetsu. Maybe he's with him?"

"Suigetsu's missing too." Naruto jumped.

"What the fuck teme. Why do you do that, are you trying to kill me!" the dark haired boy only looked at him.

"Yes, yes I am. But not right now."

"So what brings you here?" Haku asked, slowly shifting to his King's side. He still couldn't trust the Black Hearts.

"We were wondering if you had seen Suigetsu?" Juugo asked, he too was standing close to his King.

"It seems both of the idiots have disappeared." Haku whispered, Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"W-were do y-you t-think th-they are?" Hinata was worried for her friend and Suigetsu, "It I-isn't l-like Kiba t-to d-disapper without a-a trace."

Sasuke stayed silent, sliding to the base of the large tree they all stood around. _**Something wrong Young King. **_Sasuke looked towards the school, on the 3 floor, _I haven't seen Kakashi today, normally he comes by around this time. __**Aa, the Knave. don't think much of it, that Knave is known for his tardiness, or perhaps he's working, he does work here after all. **__Yeah…You're right…_ But he still couldn't shake off the feeling, something was different today…

"Kiba!" Naruto's loud voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts, he glared at the boy. Kiba was walking over a drunken smile on his face. "Were the hell have you been!" Naruto shouted. He was waiting for his friend to shout back…but it never came.

"Sorry Naruto-san, I had to do something." Something was wrong, _He never calls me Naruto-san…__** Jasmine and Fresh Roses… **__Kyubi? _the being didn't respond. Now he knew something was wrong.

"You," they all turned to Sasuke, "Where Suigetsu?" the odd sensation he had grew, the being inside of him was silent as well.

"I'm right here Sasuke-sama." Suigetsu jogged up with a smile on his face, "Sorry I was with Kiba-san." Both Kings flinched…

"And what were you two doing?" Karin asked.

"We were showing the new student around."

"Well not really, she use to go here, but she left before you guys came, remember Kiba."

"Oh yeah."

"New student?" Haku pondered, he didn't hear this from Yamato. He took the liberty of being the one to always be informed one in the Court of White Spades. He had asked Yamato to tell him of any slight change happening in the school, from teachers absences at school to new students. Yamato was to tell him about every little change so he was always prepare. _In fact I don't think I've seen Yamato today, not even this morning…_

"So where is this new student…" speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Kiba, Suigetsu?" all eyes pinned to the pale girl that appeared between the Knaves. Her large eyes looked over the group, a sweet smile painted on her lips.

"This is the new student," Kiba started, smiling fondly down at her, as did the young man on her other side.

"You must be Karin, Juugo, Haku, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto." She pointed to each of them. "It's nice to meet you, while they were showing me around, Suigetsu and Kiba told me a lot about you guys. I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Naruto started, "Well you know our names, what's yours?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She smiled at them. The breeze picked up, her long tress dancing along, the smell jasmine and fresh roses filled the air.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." a coy smile played at her lips…

* * *

Well wat do you think XD, were some of your questions answered, because many of you asked the same one

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm back ! XD

Yeah srry about the long absence, but its summer so I plan on working on this story more now and the others like Naruto Redone

Well anyways hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

There, was just something about her. Just something that drew him in… was it her legs, they looked soft yet they were toned, mile long legs. No, he never was much of a leg guy. Was it her tiny frame, her almost fragile body? Short, barely touching his chin, her petite frame could easily fit into his arms. But no it wasn't that, her breast? They looked soft, just like most of her body, they were perky and the standard uniform dress shirt looked strained to hold them in…not that he really minded. And then there were her eyes. As if stars were trapped behind them, filled with innocents and happiness. Or perhaps it was her smile, sweet warm and inviting.

"So you're the one who had them?"

"Yes, they were kind enough to show me around the school grounds. I'd be lost without them." she smiled sweetly to the 2 Knaves at her side. They smiled stupidly back to her. Only moments ago had they been introduced to the new student, Sakura Haruno, a normal girl as far as he could tell. He could not see any threat coming from her as she spoke to his King and the others. Normally he hated listening to people talking, their voices just irritated him. He believed talking was only needed and necessary if you had something smart or useful to say. It was a waste of his time for useless babble.

"Is there something on my face Haku-san?" the was his name rolled off her lips, he inwardly groaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." apologizing smoothly he paid no mind at the Knaves glaring at him. She gave him a sweet smile and turned back to the others. He was a little irritated, the Knaves were a little too close to her. It seemed they had already grown fond of her. He didn't care about the Black Heart's Knave, but as long as Kiba didn't forget his duties to the King then he didn't see anything wrong. Their stupid blonde haired King came first before the beautiful pink-haired girl, a tragedy really.

He started to space out, from their moving lips, he knew the females were having a discussions. And form the way she kept glaring at the girl, the Queen of the Black Hearts didn't seem to found of the new comer. And he wasn't the only that noticed, the King of the Black Hearts was silent but was observing the girl. His own Queen only watched, adding a few comments here and there to contribute to the conversation. She too had an odd look to her face, _**Hinata-sama isn't one to get jealous.**_

The sharp hallow sound of the school bell pulled him out of his thoughts, he quickly stood up and fallowed his King, making sure to stay a respectable 3 paces behind him. Something that was recently programmed into him. With his long legs he quickly crossed the school yard, every step of the way he slowly sunk back into his thoughts, becoming lost to his surrounding. Something you should never do in a middle of a war. He didn't notice himself falling behind the others, they melted into the crowd as every student rushed to their respected classes.

His brows creased, biting his lower lip he reached for a strand of his ebony hair that only fell between his should blades and started tugging at them. An old habit he had developed after years of knowing characters like Naruto and Kiba. There was something wrong, this whole day, something at the back of his mind was nagging at him. He paused mid step and tried to recall the events of the day. He and the rest of the members of the Court of the White Spades along with Yamato arrived at the school 5 minutes until the morning bell, usual. Promptly after their arrival his King and the King of the Black Hearts both disappeared with the Guardian Knaves to the roof tops. Later they were told of the temporary alliance between the White Spades and the Black Hearts before they went their separate ways.

The whole day seemed normal to him, but he knew, their was a strange sensation inside him, telling him something was off. And that something could be a threat to his King. "I need to find Yamato." he whispered to himself. Haku looked at the clock hanging from the wall, 10 minutes past the hour, he late for class but that could wait. He turned on his heel and made his way towards the Nurse's station, the 2 Guardian Knaves were known to spend afternoon there, often times talking about the past. It was strange how friendly they acted with one another even though they were once involved in the same Game.

Arriving in front of his destination, Haku reached for the door but it was locked. Kakashi was the only one that worked inside the room and he would never leave the Court of the Black Hearts alone, there should be no reason for his door to be locked. He looked around, making sure no one was around, he pulled the bandages loose on his left hand revealing the Mark of the White Spades carved into his skin. He brought his right hand over the mark and summoned a pair of throwing needles. He made quick work of the lock, thanking his _unusually _childhood, and through the door open.

The lights were off and the curtains drawn, only a sliver of sunlight reached inside the room. Closing the door behind him Haku took wary steps inside the room. 2 out of the 4 beds were occupied, blankets were pulled over the figures. He made his way towards the sleeping figures. When he got up to them, his blood ran cold. The figures did not belong to an average high school student, he froze in shock when he pulled the blankets back. In the beds were the two Guardian Knaves, fast asleep. Or so it seemed, about a week ago Yamato started teaching them about spells, there were spells common ones that anyone could use and there were those that only a ground or a single person could use. **This looks like Dormi, and a powerful one. **he thoughts as he tried a release spell.

This was bad if the Guardian Knaves have fallen, who ever casted the spell was out there. If they could take down the Knaves who know what they could do to them. **I have to warm the others**. A distinct click echoed through the room. A bead of sweat ran down his neck, he swallowed. He wasn't alone. "Who's there." no answered "I know you're here, show yourself." summoning more needles crossed his arms ready to attack.

"_My, my you're a nosy little rabbit…" _he clenched his teeth, the voice echoed through out the room. "_You are not like the little puppy or the baby shark. Your smarter, you wont fall as easily."_ a shadow appeared in front of him, he quickly sent his needles flying. Only to regret it, he fell to his knees gripping his right arm. It had yet to fully heal from the injury a few days back. He looked in front of him, his needles all in the floor. A soft laughter rang in his ears.

"Show yourself damn it!"

"_Shhh…" _a cold breath showered his ear and neck. A pair a pale arms wrapped around his neck, his body became tense. The figure behind him shifted, pulling themselves closer. _"Don't be so loud," _she, it was a girl he could feel the curve of her breast against his back, giggled, _"We wouldn't want anyone to hear us now." _one arm moved from his neck to his right arm, black painted nails ran across his skin. _"You really should let yourself heal completely or else your just useless to your King."_

"Ech, so you much be that Joker from the night before." he swallowed again, remembering Yamato's warning. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, a few strands of her long hair fell in front of him.

"_You are smart…I like you." _her lips brushed over his ears and neck before she giggled again. She grabbed his arm, her small hand barley able to wrap around it. A white light appeared from her hands and the pain in his arm melted away. _"But…"_ a single word escaped her lips at a whisper, "_Dormi." _darkness started crawling into his vision as he tried to fight off the spell, he was failing miserably. His body became limp in her hold.

"What are you '_yawn' _doing? What do…you…want?" his body slid down until his head was resting on her lap. A coy smirk looked down at him, the girl's heart shaped face was half hidden by a black mask that made her ruby eyes stand out. Her skin was pale, almost white and it was cold to the touch, like touching death. The golden 'J' on her chest was burnt into his mind.

"_Rest now dearest Jack, don't you worry about a thing. I won't hurt you King. When you wake up, everything will be fine." _she purred softly, caressing his cheek with her thumb. His breathing became deeper and slower, his heart stopped racing and the world around him started to fade away. _"Don't fight it." _

"I … 'yawn' there…something…Sa…" his eyes shut, he finally fell under the spell. He lost the battle. Was it her soft hands stroking his face; no but he did enjoy it. Was it her soft voice, like chimes in the summer breeze. He small soft body pressed against his back? Or was it her long silky hair…the color looked a little washed out but it was still beautiful. But he was sure, with out a doubt it was her eyes. Like red windows into her soul. They burned into his mind as he fell deeper into the spell, he would not wake for the rest of the day. Ruby red eyes, like pools of blood.

As if she was lifting a pillow Lust picked up the fallen Jack and laid him on a bed across from the Guardian Knaves. He was smart, she'd give him that but at the same time he possessed the same child like curiosity his King possessed. He, they all had great potential. But she wasn't going to let a little Jack ruin her fun.

Turning on her bear heel, she smirked to herself as she pulled off her mask. Her black corset dress changed back to her uniform, the 'J' on her chest melted into her skin which started to have its color returning to it. Her eyes faded back to their normal color and her hair became a soft shade of pink once again. She exited the room but stayed outside the room. A moment later the door opened again and Haku stepped out.

"_You know what to do." _she purred at the young man who in turn dropped to his knee and grasped her right hand. Placing a kiss on top before he rose again. She watched the 'Jack' make his way to his classroom. She looked into the room one last time before locking to door. She too made her way to her class. Oh, she hopped her brother was have just as much fun as she was.

* * *

One day, just one day here and that little pink haired girl had just about everyone wrapped around her little finger. Who knows how long until it will be before her own King falls for her…what if he already has! No, no! it wouldn't happen, it couldn't. **Sasuke-sama already had a women, a Queen, at his side. She doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as him. **everyone seemed to remember the pink haired girl, even though she spend a short time in the school at the beginning of the year. **Everyone has seen her, she's in my class but why cant I remember?**

Her voice was honey coated. She was a little pale and was sickly. She was the only one that sat out during P.E, she had a weak body and couldn't handle too much physical activity. The teacher told her to just sit back and watch on the bleachers, and even by just sitting there; just about every male in the class could not tear their eyes away from here. And every time the breeze picked up, her hair would dance in a graceful matter. And Karin could swear she could smell the girl all the way across the soccer field. **Fresh roses and Jasmine. **She didn't seem like much of a threat, if there was any.

She smirked at this, having no idea way she was worried in the first place. She knew her King hated the weak. This girl, her weak body and health, pose no threat to her position by her King's side. She was the Queen of the Black Hearts, and nothing could take that away. But still, no matter how much she wanted to deny and ignore it; the girl was without a doubt beautiful. Her skin was flawless, her hair beautiful and smooth. Her smile could warm the coldest hearts and her eyes shined like stars in the night sky. Her frame was petite and curvy, she stood no taller than 5'5. Most of it were her legs, smooth and seemed to go on for miles. She was like a flower , attracting everyone's eye to her and all without lifting a finger. But like a flower she was helpless, Karin knew she could take her out easily if needed.

A soft but gruff voice called her name, "What is it Juugo?" the tall orange haired man gave her a questionable look, what did that mean? "What?" she snapped.

"Is there something wrong Karin? You were mumbling and making faces." she blushed, her face almost as red as her hair. With a wave of her hand she dismissed him. The man who in turn just shrugged it off and looked away. Karin was nothing if not a loyal member of the Court, they were to never use their powers around or on humans. Breaking the rules meant having to deal with the rule keepers, the Jokers of the Game. And Karin did not want another encounter with that woman from the night before. But right now she didn't really care, the hatred she felt for the masked woman was slowly being replaced by the pink haired girl sitting happily on the bleachers.

* * *

The drive was silent, resting his forehead on the cool window; his brown eyes watched as the land began to change. The bright city lights began to fade into the background, and the stars began to shine brighter. They took their places on the inky sky, they didn't have to hide form the florescent lights of the city. The concrete jungle they all knew started to fade away, replaced by dark green trees of a real wild forest.

The training field, or a clearing they had found in the forest, was about an hour away from the city. Far from unwanted human eyes. To his right, his King, half asleep. Between school and night time training there was barley any time for rest. "Haku-kun?" from the front seat, his timid Queen's face was washed over with worry. "Are you alright, you don't seem like yourself." the boy shook his head, she didn't push the subject any further.

The King of the White Spades, in the haze in his mind he began to wonder. Haku, after lunch he noticed his Jack was slightly out of character. Haku was a silent man, but the kind of silence today was different. No arguing, no snappy remarks about his thoughts projected out loud. He just sat there and nodded. And now that he thought about it, his Knave was also out of character.

The weary King shifted his drowsy blue eyes to the boy behind the wheel. He was concentrated on the road ahead of them, but not to his speed. He torn down the road at 80 miles an hour. But that was noting new, the fact that not a single curse left his lips not just now but also during the school day. Whether it was about school, Suigetsu of the Black Hearts, or that Court in general, he always had something to say with colorful array of words. It was that which had worried him the most, Kiba never could hold in his thoughts about anything. He was the type of guy that would swear for the good weather, to speak the first thing that came to his mind that think it over when it was too late. He was the one that made the hour long drive a little more bearable.

Up a head he could see a green sign. They were about to cross the city limits, 5 minutes away from their training grounds. _**…What a strange scent. **_Naruto let out a small scream of surprise. His sudden out burst caused Kiba to slam on the breaks making everyone fly forward if not for their seatbelts pinning them down.

"What the fuck Naruto?" Kiba turned around in his seat, glaring at the boy who gave him a sheepish smile. Then he realized something.

"Kiba you just swore!" the boy gave him a what-the-fuck kind of look.

"Well no shit Sherlock! Why the hell did you scream? I could of crashed!"

"Kiba quit screaming, we're just past the city limits. Yamato doesn't like waiting and your whining isn't bring us closer to the training grounds. " Knave and Jack glared at each other. In the end the Knave turned around, grumbling and continued down the road.

Naruto was flabbergasted; just a second ago both members of his Court were silent and now they were glaring at one another, something normal. _**Tell me, why did you just scream like a fucken pussy? **_the Being in his head grumbled.

_Kyubi! Your actually talking again. _

_**What the fuck are you talking about kid?**_

_This afternoon, during lunch, you just stopped talking. And it was like you disappeared._

_**This afternoon? **_through Naruto's bright blue eyes, the Being looked through the window. The moon shone brightly and the stars shinned. It was well past midnight. What happened?

_**So what happened when I 'disappeared'? **_the Being was glad for his King's stupidity at times like this, he was glad he wasn't to worried about his sudden disappearance.

_Well nothing really, Sasuke-teme and his Court sat by us. They were looking for their Knave and Kiba was missing too. _listening half-heartily the Being took control of the boy's senses, who in part didn't mind, too engrossed in his story telling. His previous weariness had disappeared. The Knave was turning into a forest trail leading to the clearing, the Queen sat silently and the Jack was resting. The King's nose started to twitch when Kyubi noticed a strange scent lingering around the Knave. A chill ran through him, fear started to take place in his mind but the voice of his King interrupted him.

_And then this girl came by us. She was HOT!_

_**What did she look like?**_

_I don't know how to explain, but she as perfect! _this kid's stupidity would be his down fall.

_**Her hair color, eyes, skin tone anything like that.**_

_She's pale and short and her eyes were green and she had long pink hair! _if his were breathing his breath would be caught in his throat. Naruto sensed this _What's wrong Kyubi? _Silent for a moment, he needed to chose his next few words carefully. One wrong word he, and his King could be done fore.

_**Nothing kid, its nothing. **_Releasing his control over the boy the Being sunk back into Naruto's subconscious. He could not speak a word abut his matter to his King. He along with his Court would have to figure it out on their own. No matter how much it pained him to hide it. The only thing he wanted t o know was what did they do to ever catch the attention of a Joker. For her to face them in her Lost form, the thought of it would make his blood run cold if he had any. He could hardly hold in his fears. He didn't want the King to worry just yet.

_**It could be nothing, maybe she's not the Joker. **_but he knew all too well. The only thing strong enough to Pause a Being like him, only the Jokers had that power. Not even the _Great King_ could order him, the fact that a child like her could. Frightening.

From the tree tops she spotted the black 1993 mustang cobra turning into a forest path. She knew inside were the members of the White Spades Court. She giggled to herself, she could feel the being Kyubi awaken just like Madara just an hour ago. She could tell they were both shaken, this made a coy smile reach her lips. They wouldn't tell, not if they didn't want to be thrown into the pits of hell.

"My, my. The fun has truly began for me," her red eyes looked up at the moon. "2 more days until brother comeback, I wonder what other mishap I can create." she giggle to herself. "Its good to be a Joker." the breeze picked up, making her silvery-pink locks dance around her heart shaped face.

* * *

Well then…. Yeah hope you guys enjoyed

Tell me what you thought, and I might tell you a important secret if you do *smirk*


End file.
